Joker's toy
by MyoQuinn
Summary: La vie d'Alice bascule le jour d'une rencontre des plus inattendues, après-tout une colocation avec le clown prince du crime de Gotham n'était pas dans ses projets les plus immédiats. Mais va-t-elle vraiment le regretter?
1. Rencontre inattendue

Tout d'abord merci de me lire! Cette fiction est la première que je poste ici, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à poster une review, que ce soit positif ou négatif ça aide toujours à s'améliorer... Sur ce, bonne lecture!

(Le personnage d'Alice sort mon imagination, le Joker appartient à DC comics)

* * *

><p>Je regarde ma montre : sept heures... Courage, encore une seule petite, toute petite heure et je quitte cet endroit…Je déteste ce boulot de caissière, j'attends juste que mes romans deviennent rentables et enfin je pourrais me consacrer entièrement à l'écriture, ma véritable passion. Je déteste passer mes journées à faire passer de la malbouffe achetée par des obèses sur un tapi roulant en leur demandant si ils veulent un sac en plastique...<br>Dernière heure de torture terminée et le week-end commence enfin ! Je regagne le parking souterrain presque vide à cette heure. Une odeur d'essence plane dans l'air… Je regarde sous ma voiture à la recherche d'une fuite mais rien. Avant que je n'aie ouvert la portière, j'aperçois le reflet d'une haute silhouette aux épaules carrées derrière moi.

Et merde ça va me foutre ma soirée en l'air ça.  
>Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner pour infliger mes quelques bases de self-défense à cet homme - Oui, faut bien ça quand on a vécu toute sa vie à Gotham - qu'il m'immobilise entre lui et la voiture et m'attrape les poignets, un dans chaque main, et serre, tellement fort que je me mets à crier, ayant l'impression qu'il va me les casser. Il s'arrange pour avoir rapidement mes deux bras dans une seule main et me barricade la bouche l'autre.<p>

-Shhh Shh Sh… Vous ne voudriez pas… Réveiller tous les… petits enfants du quartier ? Hum ?

Des enfants ? Dans ce quartier ? Je n'espère pas pour eux en tout cas... J'émets une protestation étouffée et tente de me débattre mais c'est peine perdue : il a des muscles d'acier et doit faire deux têtes en plus que moi...

-Arrêtez...ça. Ordonne-il en resserrant sa poigne, mettant finalement fin à mes protestations. Je vais... enlever ma main de votre...bouche et vous allez répondre à une...petite question. D'accord ? Sachez que...si vous vous mettez à...crier, vous passerez certainement votre week-end...à la morgue. Continue-t-il au creux de mon oreille, la proximité devenant gênante m'empêche de réfléchir de façon cohérente. Et cette voix, elle me dit quelque chose...Mais quoi ? La main gantée desserre doucement ma mâchoire puis vient placer une lame froide sous ma gorge, m'arrachant un hoquet de stupeur, ce qui provoque chez l'homme un petit rire moqueur à glacer les entrailles.

-Si c'est de l'argent que vous...

-Je. M'en. Contre-fiche. De ton. Fric. Coupe-t-il en faisant remonter le la lame le long mon cou pour appuyer ses paroles.  
>D'accord, au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair...Il veut quoi le grand type qui pue l'essence alors ?<p>

-Vous êtes bien... Yrefa Colt ?

-Eu... - la lame se resserre - Oui, OUI c'est moi ! Dis-je en commençant à paniquer.

-Par-fait. Articula-t-il avant de m'attraper par les cheveux pour me traîner jusqu'à la voiture de ma patronne dont il en force la serrure sans que je n'aie l'occasion de voir ni son visage ni ses vêtements. Je distingue vaguement une paire de gants violets et je suis mise brutalement dans le coffre avant que la voiture ne démarre quelques instants plus tard.

Pendant le voyage, je me demande où j'ai déjà entendu ce phrasé si particulier mais impossible de me souvenir... Impossible également de sortir du coffre... Je crie mais la radio va fort, crachant ce que j'identifie comme du hard rock ou un de ses dérivés, dans tous les cas, ça hurle plus fort que moi, m'évoquant quelqu'un qui aurait posé un micro sur une piste d'atterrissage , se serait mis à vomir à côté et puis aurait vaguement remixé le tout. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il roulait quand je cesse d'être ballottée d'un bout à l'autre du coffre. Des bruits de pas, je saisi ma chance en donnant un coup de pied au hasard quand l'homme ouvre le compartiment à bagages. Et touché dans l'estomac ! Sauf qu'au lieu de s'affaler par terre comme je l'aurais espéré ou même, il recule vaguement et me lance un regard interrogatif accompagné d'un espèce de sourire étirant deux énormes cicatrices peintes en rouge aux coins de ses lèvres, je le reconnais immédiatement.

Je suis vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment dans la merde.  
>Il m'agrippe par les cheveux avant même que j'aie eu le temps de réagir - faut croire que c'est son truc... - , approche son visage du mien, presque front contre front.<p>

-Ne...jouez pas...à ce petit jeu...avec moi. Dit-il d'une voix basse mais dont l'intonation est on ne peut plus claire. Je reste pétrifiée, essayant vaguement d'échapper à sa poigne, ce qui a pour seul effet de déclencher un léger rire chez le clown. Toujours par les cheveux, il me traîne jusque dans un bâtiment, enfin je pense puisque je ne vois plus grand chose vu la manière dont il m'emmène... Nous arrivons devant une porte qu'il fracasse à coup de pied avant de me projeter sur un canapé.

Euh... Attendez une seconde...C'est MON canapé ! Et c'est Mon appartement ! Et c'est aussi sur ma table basse qu'il s'installe, se retrouvant face à moi, un couteau à lame trop brillante à mon goût pointé sur moi.

-Alors, Alice...  
>Et merde, comment il connaît mon vrai nom celui-là ?<p>

-J' ai beaucoup... apprécié vos hum...romans. Continue-t-il en pointant sa lame vers ma bibliothèque tout en me fixant.  
>Et merde.<p>

-Ce n'est pas...de la fiction... n'est-ce pas ?  
>Chiotte, Chiotte, Chiotte.<p>

-Que se passe-t-il...à la fin de l'histoire ? Pourquoi...décide-t-elle de tout plaquer pour hum... un boulot minable ? Elle avait pourtant l'air... d'apprécier... son statut de tueuse à gages...non ?

-Euh...Elle...

-Oui ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui fait tout sauf m'aider à articuler.

-Jack... Il allait tout découvrir... Elle... J'ai dû le tuer.

-Ho... Je vois... Dit-il en affichant un air entre la déception et l'agacement. A cause... d'une histoire... d'amour... Ajoute-t-il pour lui-même en secouant légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite.

Il semble réfléchir pendant quelques instants, je le regarde.  
>-Vous êtes...une...idiote. Fut sa conclusion.<p>

-P...Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez... Très bien... Compris. Rétorque-t-il en me lançant un regard qui me fait détourner les yeux. Et peu... m'importe ce qui est arrivé à... Jack - Il crache presque sur le mot-Vous vous remettez... au travail... et sous... mes... ordres. Il termine sa phrase par une sorte de sourire effrayant tandis que je garde la bouche ouverte pendant ce qui me semble une éternité.

-Non. Parvins-je finalement à articuler.

-Je pense - Il pose la pointe de son couteau à la base de mon cou - Que vous n'avez... - La lame commence une descente lente vers mon ventre - Pas vraiment... - L'objet se trouve juste au-dessous de mon nombril - Le choix - L'arme termine finalement sa course dans ma cuisse. J'aurais crié à m'en faire éclater les poumons si une main gantée de m'en avait pas empêchée.

-Il ne faudrait pas...alerter les voisins...Se justifie-t-il. Je vous laisse...le week-end pour réfléchir à ma... proposition. Enchaine-t-il avant de disparaître par ce qui reste de la porte, me laissant là, un couteau dans la cuisse et complètement paumée.


	2. Déménagement express

Heureusement, la lame n'a rien abîmé. Coup de chance où l'homme savait-il exactement où me planter sans faire de dégâts graves? Je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai fait ni où j'ai trouvé le sang froid pour enlever le couteau de ma cuisse, me recoudre et faire un bandage correct sans tomber dans les pommes... Sans compter la réparation de la porte d'entrée.

Nous sommes déjà samedi soir et il viendra probablement demain... Hormis le fait que ma vie risque de tourner court si je refuse _son_ offre, je me surprends à penser à ma vie d'avant avec nostalgie... Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point une vie "normale" pouvait être dénuée d'intérêt avant d'en avoir une. Il y toujours Jack... Mais le passé, c'est le passé. Même si les conséquences de mes actes m'ont fait tout arrêter autrefois, il est mort et n'a plus rien à dire. De plus les conditions sont différentes cette fois-ci... Pas vraiment dans le sens positif du terme, mais ça pourrait se tenter... Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Histoire de rallonger la liste de mes problèmes, ma chef m'appelle en rogne pour me licencier... On aurait retrouvé sa voiture volée devant chez moi alors que ma Ford est toujours garée dans le parking du supermarché... Mon dieu... Et moi qui l'avais complètement oubliée. Je la convaincs de ne pas porter plainte en échange de... à peu près toutes mes économies. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir affaire à la police en ce moment... J'aime vivre dans une ville où tout le monde est corruptible.

Dimanche arrive, je veille jusqu'à minuit environ mais, épuisée par les événements du week-end et ce même malgré le stress provoqué par _sa_ venue, un pyjama rapidement enfilé et je m'écroule comme une masse sur mon lit pour m'endormir instantanément, après avoir pris soin de laisser la porte d'entrée ouverte pour pas n'avoir à la réparer une seconde fois. C'est vers quatre heures du matin que je suis brutalement réveillée par un métal froid se baladant sans gêne aucune entre mon visage et mes épaules. J'essaie de me redresser mais une main gantée m'en empêche.

-Shhh... Se contente-t-il de préciser tout en continuant son ballet de lames sur ma peau, ayant l'air de trouver ça particulièrement intéressant. Parfois il griffe, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang mais je n'ose pas bouger, une douleur dans la cuisse me rappelant ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que je l'ai contrarié, je me contente de grimacer, laissant échapper une légère exclamation de temps à autres. Après ce que mon radio-réveil me confirme comme une dizaine de minutes, il s'arrête enfin, me laissant quelques éraflures au niveau des clavicules et de mes joues. Il s'assied sur le bord de mon lit, je me redresse, la lumière est faible et je ne distingue de lui que son visage fardé de blanc traversé d'un bout à l'autre par cette mystérieuse ligne rouge, vestige dérangeant d'un passé totalement inconnu. Et ses yeux, la folie qu'on y voit n'est que renforcée par le maquillage noir défait qui coule jusqu'aux joues...

-Alors...votre...réponse ? Fini-t-il par demander

-Oui.

-Oui ?

-Oui, j'accepte votre proposition.  
>Cette réplique est accueillie par un large sourire tandis que je cherche la manière de formuler ce que j'ai à lui demander.<p>

-Mais je voudrais quelque chose en...échange. Tentais-je d'une voix peu assurée.

-Dites. Encourage-t-il

-Un revenu...substantiel, je me suis fait virer parce que la voiture volée de ma patronne s'est mystérieusement retrouvée devant chez moi...

-Ça peut...s'arranger.

Il est passé midi quand j'émerge enfin d'un sommeil particulièrement agité, un passage à la salle de bain me confirme que j'ai des coupures un peu partout sur le visage, le cou et jusque dans le décolleté. Les rares taches de sang confirment que mon nouveau patron sait parfaitement comment éviter une hémorragie tout en me défigurant temporairement, heureusement, les coupures sont très légères et dans une semaine on ne verra plus rien... Je prends une douche bien chaude qui ne parvient pas réellement à me détendre, enfile une tenue confortable et me fait chauffer un bol de soupe tout en jetant un œil distrait au journal télévisé...auquel j'apporte une soudaine attention en comprenant qu'on parle du Joker.

On prétend avoir découvert la planque du plus grand criminel de Gotham. Une journaliste dresse plus ou moins la liste des méfaits du clown en direct et devant une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté qu'on prétend être la cachette du peinturluré, enfin, désormais ancienne cachette puisque un camion sort brutalement de la bâtisse, écrasant au passage quelques voitures de flics, j'éclate de rire devant la mine déconfite qu'affiche la journaliste avant que le direct ne soit interrompu pour « problème technique ». Je zappe mais aucune autre chaîne ne parle du sujet qui m'intéresse, j'éteins le poste quand une violente explosion retentit quelque part dans la ville, un regard par la fenêtre me confirme que d'énormes flammes s'élèvent d'un vieux bâtiment proche d'ici. J'imagine aisément ce à quoi doit maintenant ressembler la journaliste de tout à l'heure, soupire et retourne m'occuper du bol de soupe. C'est évidemment quand la sonnerie du micro-ondes retentit que quelqu'un décide de frapper à la porte... La façon dont celle-ci est malmenée ne laisse aucun doute en ce qui concerne l'identité de mon visiteur, j'ouvre rapidement pour éviter de nouvelles réparations et fais entrer un Joker passablement énervé qui traîne derrière lui un homme bâillonné, attaché et inconscient.

-Que...?  
>Voyant mon air effaré, il jette un regard distrait à l'homme.<p>

-C'est lui... qui a été dire à Gordon...où je me trouvais.

-Ah...Et euh... Il est... _Mort_ ?

-Nan nan...enfin...je ne pense pas - regard bref vers l'inconnu - Il a juste...mal supporté les escaliers.  
>Je le regarde d'un air qui doit être incroyablement drôle si on en croit le rire qu'il provoque chez le clown. Son hilarité diminuant, il envoie négligemment son fardeau dans un coin du séjour avant de se tourner vers moi.<p>

-Bon...alors...A cause de hum Luke, ici présent - Il désigne vaguement l'amas de chair informe - Disons que... je n'ai plus vraiment d'endroit...où pieuter. Et vous remarquerez _aisément_ que ceci - désigne la pièce - est bien plus... confortable que n'importe quel hangar ou vieux morceau... de béton.

Vivre en fonction du bon vouloir du chaos personnifié a quelque chose de...Et bien chaotique, même si je possède désormais une commode remplie de billets qu'il approvisionne plus d'une fois par semaine. Il va et vient à heures changeantes, bricole la plupart du temps, mange parfois, dort rarement, accroche des mots un peu partout dans l'appartement, tantôt une liste de courses, tantôt un nom à exécuter, c'est alors vite fait, proprement, et le corps s'évapore dans un bain de chaux. Ce ne sont cependant des victimes de moindre importance, j'ai même parfois l'impression qu'il note des noms au hasard juste pour s'amuser, il exige à chaque fois que je lui rapporte un morceaux de la cible comme preuve de l'exécution.

A peine était-il arrivé qu'il avait changé la disposition de la plupart des meubles, rendant le tout complètement bordélique, sans compter tous les objets qui jonchaient le sol : impossible de se lever la nuit sans risquer de trébucher sur un bâton de dynamite... Quant à l'état de la salle de bain après son passage, autant ne pas en parler... Je ne vis pour ainsi dire plus que pour lui être utile : entre les courses, le rangement (pas trop sinon ça énerve monsieur) et les diverses choses qu'il me demande de faire, je ne vois pour ainsi dire plus personne d'autre, excepté parfois un otage ou l'autre, sur lequel il s'amuse avec mes instruments de cuisine avant d'aller exposer le corps quelque part, dont j'ai parfois des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire du journal télévisé. Il se sert de tout et de rien, je me demande d'ailleurs encore quel usage il fait de mon stylo-bille disparu, certaine qu'il ne s'en sert pas pour écrire... Ce type a énormément d'imagination, un Mc Guyver du crime en quelque sorte.

FLASH BACK

-Vous voulez emménager chez moi ? Air incrédule de ma part

-Oui - Il sort d'une de ses nombreuses poches le couteau qui s'était retrouvé dans ma cuisse l'autre jour, quant à savoir comment il s'est retrouvé de ma poubelle à sa poche... - Cela...vous...dérange-t-il ? Regard appuyé à mon encontre alors qu'il joue avec la lame, réveillant une douleur aiguë dans ma jambe.

-Euh non. Non pas du tout...

Il me lance un regard satisfait, s'approche de Luke toujours inconscient, le réveille au moyen d'un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, l'installe plus ou moins assis contre le mur et s'accroupit à sa hauteur tout en jouant avec son couteau, attendant que l'homme émerge. Il agrippe finalement le menton de sa victime qui geigne comme une fillette et l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu veux savoir...comment j'ai eu... ces cicatrices ?

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Autant préciser que les minutes qui ont suivi m'ont dissuadé de le contrarier de quelque façon que ce soit. Il sait parfaitement comment mettre quelqu'un à ses pieds. N'étant pas très bavard, j'apprends la plupart de ses crimes par le journal télévisé. Ses braquages payent mon loyer et la plupart des voisins ont foutu le camp après avoir entendu le clown s'occuper d'une de ses victimes, pour des raisons évidentes, ma baignoire fut leur dernier passage sur Terre... On ne s'entendait pas très bien de toute manière.

Au fil du temps, je me suis habituée au clown : mon sang ne se glace plus quand j'entends ses pas dans l'escalier, je commence à m'habituer aux corps inanimés ou ensanglantés qu'il traîne parfois derrière lui en revenant d'une de ses expéditions, je lui prépare parfois même à manger. Je le regarde bricoler, ses mains nues qui semblent alors aussi précises qu'elles peuvent être violentes. Je suis sûre qu'il en est conscient quand je l'observe mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier... La vue de ses avant-bras éveille en moi des sentiments contraires...

Je me lève pendant la nuit et part à la recherche des toilettes dans le noir complet, jusqu'à ce que je trébuche après lui avoir marché dessus, - il n'a pas vraiment l'air de trouver le canapé plus confortable que la moquette... - Le fait est que sous mes yeux horrifiés s'attendant à des représailles, il ne s'est même pas réveillé. Ne semblant pas mort, je dépose une couverture sur lui avant de retourner me coucher.

Au réveil je me dirige vers la salle de bain comme chaque matin, le croyant quelque part en train de semer la panique dans la ville quand j'ouvre la porte et tomber nez à nez avec...lui sortant de la douche, complètement nu, m'échappe un « argh » très distingué quand je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler son physique, qui, à part quelques bleus et cicatrices, est techniquement parfait avant de refermer la porte précipitamment, un rire s'élève de derrière celle-ci, il l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûre... Vengeance pour lui avoir marché dessus ? Sûrement... Le fait est que cette image me reste en tête toute la journée. On ne devine rien de son corps quand il porte ses vêtements « habituels » et le voir ainsi dans le plus simple appareil a quelque chose de franchement perturbant, d'autant plus que cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais plus vu un homme nu.

En rentrant à la tombée de la nuit, il ne fait pas allusion à l'incident de ce matin, se contente de manger une pomme tout en bricolant ce qui m'a semblé être un détonateur, repart rapidement en ville et quelques minutes plus tard une explosion retentit non loin de l'appartement, un regard par la fenêtre, éclats de rire en voyant tous les passants complètement paniqués.

La folie serait-elle contagieuse ?

Il rentre, n'a pas l'air mécontent de lui, un sourire est encore visible sur son visage maquillé tandis qu'il parait de bonne humeur. Je suis en train de faire du thé, lui en propose une tasse qu'il accepte. Il mélange longuement et ne commence à boire que quand le liquide est tiède, je le regarde (bon, d'accord, le dévore des yeux) en biais en me resservant... Sauf que trop occupée à l'observer, je renverse la moitié du contenu de la théière sur le plan de travail.  
>Pour la discrétion, c'est raté.<p>

Éclats de rire de la part du patron alors que je tente de réparer les dégâts tout en soulageant les brûlures causées par le thé. Je reviens finalement m'asseoir en face de lui une pochette de glaçons sur ma main endolorie alors qu'il semble de très bonne humeur, visiblement satisfait par l'effet qu'il provoque chez moi. Envie soudaine de lui lancer la théière à la figure mais moins enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir un autre couteau dans la cuisse, ou pire... Il me regarde amusé pendant un long moment tout en jouant de manière explicite avec sa cuiller (oui c'est possible de jouer de manière explicite avec un tel objet). L'irritation l'emporte finalement sur la raison et ma main attrape la théière qui part se fracasser sur le mur derrière lui. Et merde il a réussi à l'esquiver. Il part dans un grand éclat de rire, monsieur semble d'humeur joueuse.

-Enfin...vous perdez votre...sang-froid. J'ai...failli attendre.

Nous nous levons et commençons à tourner lentement autour de la table, tel un prédateur et sa proie. Il finit par me lancer sa tasse que je réussis à esquiver mais n'ai pas autant de chance en ce qui concerne sa cuiller qui m'atteint au milieu du front...et m'assomme.

Une série de claques sur les joues me fait revenir à la réalité, le temps de prendre conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve, de l'identité de la personne en face de moi et je me relève aussi maladroitement que rapidement.

-Alice, c'est très impoli d'aller...faire un tour au pays des...merveilles alors qu'on a des...invités.

Ignorant sa remarque, je tâtonne sur le plan de travail à la recherche de quelque chose de pointu sans quitter des yeux mon adversaire qui tient à la main un couteau sûrement sortit d'une de ses poches. Bingo ! J'attrape quelque chose sur la planche de l'évier et le braque vers lui. Il éclate de rire tandis que je me rends compte à quel point j'ai l'air con en le menaçant avec un couvert à salade... Il avance d'un pas, je recule, lâchant mon « arme » au profit d'un vase vide, déjà plus utile. Il continue à avancer et moi à reculer. Merde, il m'a coincée dans le fond du living. Je tente ma chance en lançant le vase qui le touche au niveau du torse avant d'aller voler en éclats au sol.

Bien! Et maintenant ?

Je recule jusqu'à toucher le mur, il sourit... envie de lui faire bouffer moi son sourire. Repérant un espace à sa droite, je fonce mais je n'ai pas encore quitté la pièce qu'il m'attrape par la taille pour me coller contre lui, provoquant chez moi toutes sortes d'émotions qui ne sont pas vraiment celles que je suis sensée ressentir dans ces circonstances précises, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne mettre la lame de son couteau sous ma gorge, coupant court à mes divagations.

-J'ai...gagné ! Annonce-t-il en m'entaillant en dessous de la clavicule pour confirmer ses dires. Un petit cri m'échappe, ce qui a pour seul effet de l'exciter d'avantage. Il fait une deuxième entaille, juste en dessous de la première, plus profonde cette fois, je réussis à ne pas crier et parvient même à lui envoyer un coup de pied bien placé, ne s'y attendant pas, me lâche et je cours pour atteindre la chambre afin de m'y barricader. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand je suis prise en sandwich entre celle-ci et le clown qui en profite pour m'agripper les cheveux (et quand je dis « agripper » c'est avec un grand « A »). Il commence à balader sa lame au niveau de mes hanches.

-Je vois...qu'on devient...agressive. J'adore ça.  
>Chuchote-t-il au creux de mon oreille tout en incisant en diagonale juste au-dessus de ma hanche. Je me débats mais il est bien trop fort, me serrant de plus en plus entre lui et la porte, je parviens plus ou moins à lui donner un coup de poing qui a pour seul effet de déclencher son hilarité ainsi qu'une nouvelle entaille parallèle à la précédente, je ne peux réprimer un cri de douleur et de surprise, ce qui aurait dû provoquer une réaction chez lui...mais non : Il se met juste à humer mes cheveux et mon cou, ce qui a le mérite de provoquer un certain nombre de sensations chez moi avant jeter un œil à la pendule, de s'arrêter brusquement et partir, me laissant là, complètement retournée.<p> 


	3. Quand le passé nous rattrape

On frappe à la porte sans essayer de l'enfoncer, chose rare. Heureusement, le clown n'est pas là et je m'empresse donc d'aller ouvrir. C'est les yeux comme des soucoupes et la bouche grand ouverte que j'accueille mon invité aux boucles blondes.

-On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Rigole celui-ci en faisant mine d'entrer, je lui bloque le passage, il me répond par un regard d'incompréhension.

-Que... ? Jack...tu es...mort !

-Faut croire que non... Laisse-moi entrer que je t'explique.

-Euh...non, pas possible. Trop de désordre. Tentais-je de justifier.

-Allez ! Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça ! Nouvelle tentative pour entrer.

-Ho que si ! Dis-je en lui barrant le passage, une main sur chaque côté de l'encadrement. Je préfère qu'on parle ici. Pour le moment.

-Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir...

-Quoi ? Si ! Détrompes-toi, seulement...c'est un choc tu vois ? Imagine qu'une personne morte depuis plus de trois ans débarque chez toi, tu réagirais comment ? Petit rire de sa part.

-D'accord, c'est peut-être un peu brusque...désolé...je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre à vrai dire.

-Pourquoi...pourquoi tout ce temps ? Hésitais-je

-J'ai été défiguré pendant l'incendie, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça alors bah...j'ai attendu de redevenir sortable...  
>Ma main part toute seule, laissant une trace rouge sur sa joue. C'est un peu de sa faute si j'habite avec un clown psychopathe, non ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette excuse?<p>

-Mais j'ai fait mon deuil moi ! T'y a pensé à ça ? Après aussi longtemps j'ai enfin réussi à te faire sortir de ma vie, je commençais enfin à réussir à vivre sans toi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est rappliquer ? J'étais en train de piquer une crise de nerfs, chose que je n'avais jamais faite en sa présence, étant plutôt d'un tempérament calme.

-Bon euh...je pense que ça doit être le choc. Il hésite quelques instants. Je vais revenir demain, le temps que tu te fasses à l'idée, ok ? Et il détale dans l'escalier.

Je referme la porte brutalement, me dirige vers le salon, enjambant machinalement les quelques bombes et autres pièces détachées qui traînent par là et m'affale sur le canapé, puis plus rien.

Je me réveille dans mon lit, un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre m'indique qu'il doit être environ sept heures du matin. Du bruit en provenance de la salle de bain m'apprend que le patron est là. Je vais dans la cuisine, verse quelques céréales dans un bol et commence à manger assise sur le plan de travail. Je recrache tout quand _il_ s'introduit dans la pièce, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés et sans maquillage. Pendant qu'il fouille le frigo, je lorgne sans gêne aucune sur son dos parfaitement proportionné, la bouche très certainement grande ouverte. Il se tourne vers moi, j'admire alors son torse musclé parsemé de quelques ecchymoses.

-Enfin...réveillée. Vous ronfliez...fort. Dit-il sans commenter le filet de bave qui commence à se former au coin de mes lèvres.  
>Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle il m'a déplacée du salon à la chambre...Je vire au rouge pivoine. Sans plus de cérémonie, il retourne s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je le déteste quand il me met dans tous mes états comme ça...Je passe ma rage sur une cuiller que je plie en deux avant de lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, cassant au passage un cadre accroché au mur. Rires en provenance de la salle de bain mais une douleur cuisante au niveau de la hanche droite me dissuade de débarquer dans la pièce un couteau de cuisine à la main.<p>

Je rentre à l'appartement après un passage au supermarché, la porte n'est pas verrouillée...mauvais signe... J'entre discrètement et lâche subitement les sacs en plastique que j'avais en main en voyant Jack, assis sur le sofa, discutant sympathiquement avec le criminel le plus recherché de la ville, ne sachant apparemment pas du tout à qui il a affaire. Enfin, c'est compréhensible étant donné qu'il ne porte ni maquillage ni costume violet, ayant préféré revêtir un t-shirt noir (et moulant s'il vous plait...) ainsi qu'un jean usé, qu'il met parfois quand il ne sort pas et préfère bricoler sur toutes sortes d'armes. Regard interrogatif aux deux hommes.

-Ha ! Te voilà enfin ! Commence le bouclé tandis que mon patron s'esquive dans la cuisine, me jetant au passage un regard noir que l'invité ne remarque pas.  
>-J'ai voulu te prévenir que je venais mais aucun moyen de te joindre... Par contre ton coloc m'a proposé d'entrer et de t'attendre, très sympa à propos ton ami. Je m'assois à côté de lui, ne trouvant pas de question à lui poser tellement il y en a, je l'encourage à continuer.<p>

-Je dois être honnête avec toi, Alice, avant de te rencontrer j'ai fait quelques conneries : j'ai un peu trop joué et j'ai pas su rembourser le genre de personne qu'il ne vaut mieux pas ne pas savoir rembourser si tu vois ce que je veux dire... J'imagine qu'ils m'ont retrouvé et que c'est eux qui ont mis le feu à l'appartement... Heureusement que tu n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé... J'ai préféré me faire discret après, c'est aussi pour ça que tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de moi, tu comprends ? Mais je m'en veux, crois moi et je voudrais qu'on recommence tout à zéro tous les deux...Officiellement, nous sommes toujours fiancés. Je suis restée abasourdie quelques secondes, ainsi il n'avait été en fait au courant de rien en ce qui concerne mes activités ? Mais je rêve on est en plein Disney là... Je jette un regarde bref vers la cuisine d'où mon patron nous écoute sûrement.

-Non. Dis-je en serrant les poings, ce qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer.

-Pardon ?

-Je...ne suis pas prête à redémarrer ma vie avec toi. Il me regarde comme si je venais de lui dire qu'entre-temps je m'étais mariée à un pingouin.

-D'accord...dit-il, quelque peu résigné. Je...je peux comprendre. Mais j'aimerais qu'on recommence à se voir... de temps en temps, tu vois ?

-Oui, je pense que ça devrait aller. Dis-je, surtout pour lui faire plaisir et accessoirement dégager histoire de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.  
>Je le mets finalement dehors après lui avoir donné mon numéro de portable, mon « coloc » lui fait un signe chaleureux de la main tandis que je ferme la porte, passant du mode « colocataire sympathique » au mode «tu vas morfler, ma vielle », le clown file dans la cuisine et revient vers moi qui n'ai pas osé bouger d'un pouce avec un couteau à la main et un air d'enfant le matin de noël.<br>Je me suis foutue dans un sacré pétrin là.

Il commence à me tourner autour en jouant avec la lame, une lueur dans les yeux tout sauf rassurante.

-C'est homme...semble...être un parfait...idiot. Comment parvenez-vous...à le supporter ?

-Je...ne le fais pas, enfin plus. Mais c'est un gentil garçon, il a toujours fait une couverture idéale. Dis-je en tentant de contrôler les trémolos de ma voix.

-Vous comptez...le revoir ?

-Non.

-Parfait. J'ose simplement espérer...que vous...tiendrez parole. Dit-il en m'attrapant le menton, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux alors que deux doigts viennent soulever le côté droit de mon t-shirt, le frisson qui en résulte semble l'intéresser avant que le couteau qui tient toujours vienne faire deux nouvelles entailles perpendiculaires aux précédentes, m'arrachant un cri qui a l'air de le réjouir. J'essaie de détourner la tête mais il m'en empêche.

-Vous n'êtes pas...très résistante à la douleur. Me nargue-t-il, il envoie négligemment son couteau sur un fauteuil avant d'aller balader sa main sur ma blessure, semblant soudain passionné par les grimaces qu'affiche mon visage malgré moi, l'autre main part se placer derrière ma nuque, m'interdisant toute fuite d'une poigne ferme. Un bref regard à l'horloge au bout d'un long moment l'arrête enfin, il s'exile dans la salle de bain. Ressort quelques minutes plus tard, maquillé, habillé et part semer la panique en ville sans plus de commentaire...

Mon portable sonne, c'est Jack. Je décroche et lâche un « bonjour » faussement enjoué, il me dit qu'il a envie de me voir et me donne rendez-vous dans une heure au parc le plus proche sans me laisser le temps de donner mon avis et encore moins de refuser. Si mon instinct de survie me déconseille vivement d'y aller, j'ai franchement envie de contrarier mon patron, d'avantage quand je me rends compte en désinfectant ma plaie que celle-ci représente un joli losange quasiment symétrique... La décision est prise et je pars rejoindre mon fiancé, chevauchant une moto volée, histoire de ne pas me faire repérer si le clown passe dans le coin... Folle, peut-être mais pas encore suicidaire. Il arrive peu après moi, m'offre une glace et nous nous installons sur un banc.  
>Bon sang ! Ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai plus fait ce genre de choses ?<p>

Nous parlons longuement, rigolons beaucoup. Quelques évocations du passé mais seulement les plus heureuses. Il semble avoir gagné en intelligence... Je note de faire attention... J'apprends qu'il vit à Chicago et loue une chambre d'hôtel dans le coin depuis peu. Sûrement la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur le plus grand criminel de Gotham. Il dit m'avoir retrouvée grâce à un détective privé mais ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai changé de vie et d'identité... Nous nous quittons amicalement alors que la nuit tombe, je passe au supermarché sur le chemin histoire d'avoir une excuse pour être sortie - au cas où le peinturluré se poserait des questions - et retourne à l'appartement que je trouve miraculeusement vide à mon arrivée.

Une semaine passe, je revois Jack dans le même parc tandis que le patron ne se doute de rien, enfin j'espère... Mais si il savait quelque chose il me l'aurait vite fait comprendre non ? Mon fiancé n'a pas l'air de trouver dérangeant que mon colocataire soit un homme et ne me pose aucune question là-dessus, il doit s'imaginer que vu les cicatrices de l'homme il ne peut _que_ être mon colocataire. Le clown ne m'a pratiquement plus adressé la parole depuis l'autre fois et me prive pour ainsi dire de toute occasion de lorgner sur son anatomie. On dirait presque qu'il boude.  
>Le téléphone sonne, interrompant mes réflexions, je m'empresse de répondre.<p>

-Yrefa ?

-Ho, pitié ! Arrête avec ça...

-Bon, d'accord, _Alice._ Répond mon interlocuteur, rieur. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, en changeant de nom, tu en as choisi un que tu n'aimes pas...

-Longue histoire...Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Toi, moi, au Golden, vendredi soir, ça te dis ? J'hésite quelques instants, partagée entre le désintérêt que je porte à cet homme et l'envie que j'ai d'agacer Mr J.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres, pas mécontente devant la perspective de me faire inviter au restaurant.

-Je passe te chercher à 19h30.

Jack arrive cinq minutes à l'avance, le patron n'est pas là mais nous ne nous attardons pas à l'appartement. Arrivée au restaurant, notre table se situe dans un coin vide de la salle, nous laissant une relative intimité à la lueur de quelques lampes tamisées. Le repas est excellent, il s'agit d'un de ces restaurants où la carte donnée aux femmes ne comporte pas les prix.

Au cours de la soirée, sa main cherche la mienne sur la table, laquelle s'esquive longtemps avant de se laisser attraper, un peu par dépit. Minuit arrive rapidement et ce gentleman me reconduit chez moi, non sans faire une tentative pour m'embrasser sur le pallier, à laquelle je n'ai pas le courage d'opposer une résistance, mais dans le fond ça me plaît d'imaginer la réaction du patron s'il choisissait de revenir à cet instant précis. Le blond me souhaite une bonne nuit et s'esquive.

Le clown n'est toujours pas là, et l'espace d'un instant l'endroit me paraît vide... Je me gifle mentalement dés que je me rends compte que _j'aimerai_ qu'il soit là. Je ne tarde pas à me coucher, je cogite quelques instants. Je me croyais suffisamment forte pour ne pas être le cliché de la victime sujette au syndrome de Stockholm, il faut croire que mon inconscient en a décidé autrement.

Je suis réveillée au milieu de nuit par une masse qui atterrit brutalement à côté de moi. M'échappe un cri de surprise tandis que je me retrouve nez à nez avec la moquette – ce qui a pour effet de me sortir complètement de ma torpeur.

-Je vous... dérange ?

Je réponds d'un vague « non » de la tête à peine convaincant tout en me relevant douloureusement.

-Je voulais voir si votre...lit était. Confortable. Trouve-t-il utile de justifier.

-Mais vous êtes... _en caleçon_. Dis-je d'un air horrifié.

-Il fait _chaud._ Ou vous préfèreriez peut-être...que je l'enlève ?

Ma réponse affolée le fait rire avant qu'il ne me tourne le dos et s'installe confortablement dans mes couvertures tandis que mon instinct de survie – en parfait désaccord avec ma libido – choisis de passer le reste de la nuit sur le sofa.

Le lendemain, hormis d'horribles courbatures dues au fauteuil, Jack a laissé un message sur mon répondeur dans lequel il raconte en détail comment il a passé une merveilleuse soirée en ma compagnie et veut remettre ça, c'est ainsi que nous avons à nouveau rendez-vous, même endroit, même heure, lundi.


End file.
